A room full of Becketts
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: What happens when Castle gets invited to Beckett's family reunion and what will he find out once he gets there. CASKETT will eventually happen. And Beckett gets some news which could mean life or death. And Beckett learns to open up to the people she loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based during season 4 and Beckett is dealing with her PTSD.**

**Disalimer : I don't own any of the characters you recognize.**

**Enjoy !**

It was a Monday when she received an invite to her family reunion. She hasn't been to the last 3 reunions there every 4 years and Beckett is conveniently busy every year except this year her Dad who apparently had enough of her constantly missing the reunions contacted the Captain and told her about her habit about missing the family reunion. Apparently the infamous Captain Gates is a family person and practically ordered Beckett to take the week off needed to go to the family reunion and if she isn't there she will no because now she has her father's number.

It was 10:30am and Beckett was only working till 12:30 she told Castle to not come in because he was only working a half day.

However Castle must have thought differently because 5 minutes later he is walking through the door with two coffees in hand and a bear claw.

"Castle I thought I told you not to come in today" Beckett said looking up when Castle put her coffee and bear claw on her desk.

"Well you see my dear Detective" Castle began "I wasn't going to come in until I got a phone call form someone very dear to you" at that Beckett's head snapped up "your father called me it turns out that you have a family reunion to go to tonight." At this Castle began to smirk at her.

"He didn't" Beckett said her eyes growing wide.

"He did. Kate Beckett i'm going to Texas."

Beckett put her head in her hands and let out a heavy sigh.

This was going to be a long week.

**A/N : Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Any of the characters you recognize are not mine.**

It was 1pm and Beckett was just finished off packing when she got a text.

**RC : Wonna share a ride to the airport ?**

**KB : I'm getting a cab.**

**RC : I can give you a ride. I'm on my way.**

Beckett sighed and gave up way to easily in her opinion and just replied with _'Fine'_ and continued packing.

When Beckett finished packing she grabbed her stuff and locked up her apartment and waited for Castle outside.

It was 10 minutes later when Castle pulled up in front of Beckett's building.

"Nice of you to finally show up Castle" Beckett said once Castle got out of the car to help her with her bags.

Picking up one of her bags Beckett began to protest "I'm capable of doing that myself Castle"

"I know but humor me anyway." Castle replied. Beckett rolled her eyes and went to get in the passenger seat while Castle just smiled to himself obviously proud of his accomplishment.

When Castle got in the car he realized what Beckett was wearing for the first time denim shorts and a long sleeved white top. Castle didn't realize he was staring till Beckett snapped him out of it.

"Castle I appreciate the ride and all but if you're gonna keep staring can you tell me so I can get a cab I rather not miss my flight." Beckett said. She was trying to sound annoyed and irritated but she was secretly happy inside that he was staring it made her feel like the prettiest women in the world.

Castle cleared his throat and put his keys in the ignition before saying "Alright detective you ready ?" Castle asked, Beckett just rolled her eyes in reply and began to get comfortable putting her feet on the dashboard and leaning over to turn the radio on. Castle smiled and took off for the airport.

**Thoughts ? Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : None of the characters you recognize are mine.**

**Enjoy !**

Chapter 3

They were halfway to the airport when Castle started to hear Beckett start to mumble the lyrics to the song currently playing on the radio so Castle leaned over and turned it up and smiled and Beckett by the time the chorus came something changed in Beckett and she was suddenly singing the song in a full voice. Castle was happy to just sit and listen to her beautiful voice. By the time the song was over Beckett turned down the radio and Castle suddenly missed her singing.

"Sorry that was one of my favorite songs." Beckett said with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I don't mind I loved hearing you sing detective you have a beautiful voice." Castle said with a smile and when he turned to look at her she had her head down and her hair covering her face but Castle could still see her now more obvious blush now.

"Thanks, Castle" Beckett said quietly.

"Come on now Kate sing another song" Castle said trying to get her lovely voice going again.

"No" Beckett said when she looked up looking a little bit shy.

"You sure this song is a great one" Castle tried again.

"If its so great why don't you sing it" Beckett said back.

"Because my dear detective I do not want to ruin the song for you forever" Castle said with a smile on his face. At that Beckett let out a chuckle and then turned to look out her window for the rest of the ride.

When they got to the airport they done all the necessary things and after an hour of wondering began to board the plane in which Castle read and Beckett took a nap in which during turbulence her head accidentally fell on Castle's shoulder.

It was about 2 hours later when Beckett started to stir someone was calling her name.

"Kate" Castle was saying softly.

When Beckett finally fully registered what was happening she realized two things she was comfortable and she was also on Castle's shoulder and when she noticed this she quickly got off of his shoulder.

"Sorry" She said still a little tired.

"Don't worry about it I hope I suited all your pillow needs." Castle said with a smile and a small twinkle in his eyes.

Beckett smiled before asking "What's happening ?"

Castle let out a small chuckle before saying "we're here sleeping beauty" Castle said.

Beckett blushed a little before standing up and getting ready to leave.

Once they left they went to go get their things and then went to go and find Jim Kate's dad. They spotted the tall grey haired man when he shouted "Katie!" and then he started to jog towards him.

"Hey dad" Kate said and then dropped he stuff to give her dad a hug in which he picked her up and bit and Beckett let out a little squeal which Castle was not expecting.

"I'm so glad you came." Jim then noticed Castle standing behind Beckett leaning down to pick up her duffle bag "Nice to see you again Rick" Jim said holding out his hand.

"Hi Jim I would shake your hand but my hands are kinda full" Castle said lifting his hands a bit to show him the two bags. Jim let out a small chuckle and took Kate's bag and then held out his hand again this time Rick was able to shake his hand.

"Dad I can carry my own bag" Kate said and went to take her bag but before she could take it he moved it out of her reach.

"Nuh-uh Katie" Jim said then started walking away and to the car and Beckett huffed out a breath and then jogged to catch up to her dad and Castle.

When they got to the car it was a pick up truck which only had 3 seats and as always Beckett was in the middle squished between her dad and Castle although Kate would never admit it Kate didn't mind being this close to Castle. She didn't mind one bit.

After all the fuss of fitting the three of them into the car and Beckett pretending to be annoyed at being squashed in the middle they were off to her grandparents house and it was going to be a long week she thought.

A very long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** : any of the characters you recognize are not mine.**

**Enjoy**** !**

They were 5 minutes from Beckett's grandparents house when she started to struggle to keep her eyes open she tried she really did but she soon lost the battle between sleep and consciousness.

When Beckett woke up 5 minutes later her legs were in Castle's lap and she was leaning heavily on him. Castle was unaware he was rubbing his fingers lightly up and down her arm acting like it was the most natural thing in the world. When Beckett was more fully awake she didn't get up straight away like she did on the plane but she took a couple of minutes to look around before she realized they were here.

"I thought you were just friends" Her dad had leaned down and whispered in her ear making her jump back like she had been scolded.

"Da-ad" Beckett said in a somewhat embarrassed tone already a blush staining her cheeks.

Jim and Castle got out of the car and Castle held the door open for Beckett whilst she got out, Beckett gave him a small smile in thanks. When Beckett went round to the back of the truck she saw her dad already had her bags in hand.

"Dad are you sure they don't mind me here?" Beckett asked as she fiddled nervously with her hands and looking down.

"Katie people are thrilled to see you this year." Jim said laying a hand on her shoulder and bringing her in for a hug."Now why don't you try not to be nervous and go in there and introduce Rick to everyone." Jim said and when she indicated to her bag he held up a hand and already silencing her and indicated for her to go inside. At his point Rick was waiting at the back of the truck for her with his bag in hand. Beckett turned around and glanced at Rick and then turned back to her dad.

"No its okay i'll walk with you guys." She said obviously trying to delay going inside as much as possible.

After they all got their bags they proceeded to walk up to the house. It was an old house but it was big two floors big patio and it was surrounded by land and in the distance you could see some animals and a bit of a late or a pond poking out, there was also a long driveway and a swing set and slide of to the side of the house which could be clearly be seen through one of the many windows.

When they were close to the door Beckett suddenly stopped walking and went to turn away saying "I think I left something in the car." But Jim caught her arm and she turned around with her head down.

"You didn't leave anything in the car."

When they made it to the door Castle could hear music and voices coming from the inside. Beckett leaned towards Castle and whispered "Don't you dare say a single thing or tell anyone or so help me G-" But Beckett was cut off as her father opened the door and the music intensified in sound.

They walked inside and Castle stopped in his tracks. A few people were playing instruments and the rest were singing.

Castle turned to Beckett with an 'o' shaped mouth and shining eyes towards her pointing to the people and then her. His mouth opening and closing failing to say or form words. Beckett just glared at him but he didn't care as he turned back to watch and listen to the group singing.

When the song ended a girl around the age of 16 realized that they were there she had brown curly long hair like Beckett's but her eyes were blue instead of green.

"Katie!" She exclaimed and practically ran to her and enveloped her in a hug almost sending them to the ground and Kate stumbled a few steps backwards but her dad quickly caught her with a hand behind her back.

"Candace" An old man exclaimed from the corner "Careful there" He said. Candace quickly stepped back from her like she had been burned.

"Sorry" She said quietly to Beckett.

"Don't worry about it I just didn't see you coming" Beckett said trying to reassure her cousin that it was okay.

Beckett then turned to the old man he had some grey hair which formed a 'C' shape around his head he had a walking stick.

Beckett walked up to him and bent down to give him a hug "Hey grandpa how you doing ?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine Katie-pie. So, who's your fella over there ?" He asked pointing to Castle. Everyone in the room turned to look at him and he had a deer in the head lights look on his face.

"Grandpa he isn't my fella and he is my partner at work and his name is Rick" Kate said a bit more loudly so everyone could hear his name.

"Work as in that police thing you do" He asked you could tell no matter how much he loved her he had no respect for her job.

"Yes Grandpa" Beckett said looking towards the floor.

"I don't see why you insist on doing that job that place is no place for a lady why won't you get a proper job ?" He said. At this Castle just looked in disbelief he looked towards Jim who just shook his head indicating for him to keep quiet. At this Castle quickly realized this was an old fashioned kind of family there was a head of the family and no one disrespected him he also realized that he was the kind of guy that thought women could only do and should only have certain type of jobs.

"Yes Grandpa" She said again.

"Why don't you go upstairs and unpack dear." An elderly women with white hair that reached her shoulders but was in a ponytail and her hair was full of tight curls.

"Yes Grandma" Beckett said and quickly left.

On the way out of the room she got her bag off of her dad and indicated for Castle to follow her who gave the room full of people a small smile and a wave of a hand.

When they reached the room Beckett was staying in she just turned round and said "This is the last room you can either take the sofa downstairs or share its up to you." As they entered the room Castle could clearly see it was a teenage Beckett's room.

Beckett put her stuff on the bed and sat down letting out a long sigh before laying back.

"Beckett don't listen to him your a great detective" Castle said seeing the sadness on her face.

Beckett looked up and smiled at him. After a couple of minutes she decided to get up and put her things away. When her bag was nearly empty Castle saw two things he didn't expect.

"Beckett is that your badge and gun?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Uhh yeah you might not believe this but this part isn't all happy there are a few creeps and bad guys here Castle and I rather keep my family safe you know ?" Beckett explained.

Castle was about to say something when there was a shout coming up the stairs "Katie! Rick! Lunch is ready."

Kate and Rick went downstairs and out into the back garden where everyone is sitting and eating sandwiches. Kate indicated for Rick to follow her over to the table full of sandwiches and handed him a plate.

"Okay Rick this is important you're only aloud two halves so one whole sandwich so pick carefully your not aloud to mix by the way" Beckett said warning him.

"Why ?" Rick asked.

"Grandpa is the man of the family if you haven't guessed and he thinks people should all have the same amount of lunch so no one goes hungry all the way until dinner. I think it's a stupid rule." Beckett explained.

"I agree" Castle said.

After they got their lunch they went to find a spot to ear their lunch.

Not long after they sat down Beckett's phone began to ring.

"Beckett" she said in her authoritative tone.

"Hey Beckett it Esposito I got bad news."

At think Beckett had a sinking feeling in her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : All the characters you recognize are not mine.**

**Enjoy !**

Once Beckett got off of the phone she knew two things, one the police department wanted her to keep an eye out and to occasionally assist on a murder that has taken place and they were going to send a photo of their main suspect, and two she wasn't going to be stuck here 24/7.

Once Beckett told Castle of the situation he simply said "murderers follow you everywhere don't they." He would have asked some questions about the murder but a little boy and girl came up to them who couldn't be more then 5 or 6.

"Miss Katie please can you open our juice boxes." They said handing her the juice box.

They must be siblings Castle thought they looked way to similar they had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sure thing Annabella and cal" she said opening their juice boxes and then turning to Castle she introduced him to them "Castle this is Annabella and Callum Cal for short they are my cousins. Annabella and Cal this is my partner at work Rick." She said.

"Why do you call him Castle ?" Cal asked.

Beckett smiled and said "That is how we address people at work by their last names."

"That is weird" said Annabella and then her and Cal walked away happily with their juice boxes.

Beckett and Castle smirked at each other before Candace came up to her and handing her an envelope "Hey Katie some guy just dropped this off for you." She said and then walked away.

Beckett looked at the envelope curiously and when she read it Castle could see the color drain from her face. When she was finished reading she stood up and looked around frantically.

"Beckett ? Beckett what is it?" Castle asked to which Beckett handed him the note whilst digging out her phone and looking around for her cousin Candace.

Castle looked down and he felt sick suddenly.

_'I hear your for me wonna play a game?'_

"Candace!" He suddenly heard Kate shout whilst running over to her "Who gave you this note?" She asked.

"Oh the neighbor he said some guy dropped it off an hour or so ago" She said and then turned back to her conversation.

Beckett got her phone out to call the local police and Esposito. She arranged for them to meet her at the top of the road not wanting to worry her family.

Once she handed the note over 10 minutes later she was told to act like nothing had happened but to also be on high alert and wait for another note or clue.

All Beckett could think about was keeping the people she loved safe and Castle's words maybe the murderers do follow her where ever she goes if so that must means that death is close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** : Any of the characters you recognize are not mine.**

**Enjoy !**

It was 5:30pm when they all sat down for dinner around a long wooden table and it was at this moment Castle realized just how big Beckett's family is, there was numerous conversations going on but all came to a sudden halt when Beckett's phone started ringing it was Esposito so she had to answer it the only problem is she wouldn't be aloud to leave the table and she didn't want her whole family hearing the danger she is in.

"Please may I be excused Grandpa this is important." she tried anyway.

"No if its important he'll call back" He said dismissively.

"It's work" She tried again. Her Grandpa whose name Castle has not yet learned just level her with an intense stare. The only problem is that Beckett needed to answer this call or they would send someone here and that would make her problem even worse with a psycho killer out there wanting to play 'games.'

She answered the call and turned and bowed her head slightly to try and keep some privacy and she talked quietly but not quiet enough one thing Castle had learned is that the Beckett family have spectacular hearing abilities.

"Hey Espo be quick i'm at dinner and everyone can hear." She said trying to keep her voice quiet, she turned her eyes to look at her family and they were all staring at her obviously listening.

"Huh okay the neighbor couldn't provide a description but your 'games player' sent us a message to give to you you ready for this." Esposito asked.

"What does it say Esposito ?" Beckett asked the color already draining from her face.

"It says _'I'm closer then you think but you won't see me coming but who know maybe someone else will. I'm watching you and everyone else.'_ Beckett this guy sounds like he's dangerous and he is stalking you." Esposito said clearly worried.

"I'll be fine. Prints?" Beckett asked.

"None."

"Any sort of DNA ?" She asked.

"Nope. And no surveillance before you ask or anything else this guy was good he avoided everything that could link us to him." Esposito said.

"Thanks Espo call me for an update when you have something." She said and then hung up and turned back to her family who were all still looking at her.

"New case Katie ?" Her dad asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uhh yeah" She said hoping her dad wouldn't want details.

"What happened ?" He asked hoping to show everyone of how proud he is of his daughter and how good she is at her job.

"Nothing that I can't handle dad" she said trying to avoid eye contact which was a sure give away that something wasn't right.

"Katie what's the truth what happened?" He asked trying to get the truth out of her.

"Nothing dad everything is fine." Beckett said getting more annoyed now.

At these words Beckett knew she was lying. "Katie I know your lying how bad is it ?" He asked and then Kate lifted her head up to look at him in the eyes and then he saw how pale she was.

"You don't need to know the details dad and I can't tell you about an active investigation." She said in her detective tone which shocked more then half the people at the table.

"Kids why don't you go play in the living room for a bit" Said her Grandpa.

_Great_ she thought _now he is going to be asking for information._

"Castle can you go and sit with the kids I'll tell you what Espo said in a little while." She said showing her concern for her loved ones through her eyes. Castle got up and followed them out which also included Candace.

"Katie whats happening ?" Asked her dad again this time he showed his worry and desperation to protect his little girl.

"It's not that bad dad just some guy who thinks he is better then us." She said referring to the precinct.

"Katie that's not what i'm asking and you know it."

"Fine dad you really want to know." Beckett said her voice rising and she raised out of her chair "Its a psycho killer who likes to stalk his next victims but also sending them threatening note you happy now" Beckett asked as she began to pace taking in deep breaths.

"Today when Candace gave you that letter" Her Grandma began.

Beckett nodded knowing what her Grandma was trying to say.

"Katie" her dad let out on a scared but sad sigh.

"Its fine we have the best people working on it and nothing is going to happen so don't worry. I would however like to finish my dinner so can we please just forget about it." She said sitting down and continuing to eat she could feel all of their eyes on her but she refused to look up.

Everybody was soon seated at the table eating when Kate finished hers she didn't waste anytime and quickly got up and went to her room just needing some time to think and write down everything she knows so far.

Everything is going to be alright she said to herself everything is going to be fine.

Breathe. In. Out. Repeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Any of the characters you recognize are not mine.**

**Enjoy !**

It was 6pm when Castle finished his dinner and went upstairs to find Kate.

When he found her she was pacing and mumbling to herself Castle stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself and gently said her name at this she jumped and turned to face him.

"You okay Kate ?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"I want skittles" she said before walking out of the room and returning 5 minutes later with not only skittles but ice cream and pop corn to and a soda for each of them.

"You having a feast there ?" Rick asked pointing towards the stack of food she put on the bed.

"_We_ are gonna watch a movie so I don't pace a hole in the floor." She said before getting her laptop out and loading up netflix.

"Castle can you stand outside please whilst I get my pjs on" Beckett said.

Castle stood outside for 2 minutes before he was called back inside. Beckett was wearing light blue fleece pj bottoms and the same long sleeved white shirt. When Beckett made a motion to leave the room Castle asked "Where are you going ?"

"I'm going outside so you can change." She said as if it was obvious.

"Uhh about that I din't know we would be in the same room so I didn't pack any pj bottoms and I usually sleep in my boxers and a shirt so yeah, if you rather me keep my pants on I completely understand." He said hurriedly near the end.

"Its fine Castle just make sure you keep to your side of the bed whilst we're watching the film however when we sleep we are tops and tails." Beckett said.

Castle took his trousers off somewhat shyly and quickly got under the covers while Beckett silently laughs.

"Superman boxers really Castle" She said around a chuckle.

"Shush you it was a gift" He said blushing lightly.

Beckett got under the covers next to him and picked up her laptop from the foot of her bed but in doing so the back of her shirt had risen up and Castle could see some black ink writing on her side. Castle without thinking reached out and touched her side leaning in a little closer to read it. Beckett stilled in her movements and told him "Its a quote I got it when I turned 18 it says 'too weird to live too rare to die' its a little silly to have now that i'm older." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

Castle must have just realized he still had his hand on her waist because he moved it back so quickly he ended up accidentally smacking himself in the face and at this Beckett let out a full laugh teeth showing in all.

They were halfway through the movie when Beckett put the laptop on Castle's lap and laid down on the bed her head resting lightly on his stomach. Castle momentarily forgot how to breathe and Beckett must have realized because she said "Relax Castle and breathe."

"Why detective Beckett aren't yo just the cuddler today." He teased.

Beckett deciding to tease him back wrapped her arm around his stomach and moved a bit closer "You have a problem with that" she said.

Castle cleared his throat and shook his head no.

By the time the movie had finished and they were both asleep cuddling.

Jim came in a half hour later to see if they were okay and just smiled and shook his head. He took the laptop off of Rick's lap and closed it and put it on the floor but before he left he turned and took a photo of the duo and sent it to Katie and said...

_'Just friends?'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Ant of the characters you recognize are not mine.**

**Enjoy !**

When Castle woke up the next morning it was to the shrill sound of a trumpet being played really badly but on the bright side the detective was still in his arms and turning over in his embrace and burying her head in his chest mumbling "Shut up."

Castle chuckled a little and simply told her "It's your family Kate not me."

At hearing Castle's voice so close things suddenly became a lot clearer to her she was laying in his arms his chest as her pillow and as she inhaled a sharp breath as realization struck she got a strong whiff of Castle his old book smell and some floral smell she can't put her finger on. She looked up at him and his bright blue eyes in the early sun had her inhaling another breath and with that another whiff.

"Morning" he said and smiled at her whilst still looking into her eyes.

She didn't respond but simply nodded still lost in his eyes. When she did finally speak it was not what he was expecting, he was expecting to be yelled at or literally be pushed off the bed.

"Why do you smell like flowers Castle ?" She asked in just above a whisper.

At this he laughed quietly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Been smelling me Detective ?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes and a blush on her cheeks. "I ran out of mine and I have been using Alexis'." He supplied for her and this time it was her turn to laugh, her head bowed when she laughed and landed on Castle's chest stilling both of their movements. They both started to lean in slowly like what you see in the romance movies but this one was full of tension and unreleased passion which was a ticking time bomb to be released and they both knew it.

They moment their lips touched it was electricity the moment the distance was closed but it only lasted a second as there was a loud knock on the door followed by the voice of her dad "you up yet Katie ? Breakfast is ready." Beckett jumped so far back that she fell off of the bed causing her cheeks to go crimson and Castle to fail holding back a laugh at her falling off the bed.

"Shut up Castle." She said still bright red.

Castle leaned over the bed to look at her on the floor "you detective are blushing" he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"And you mister Castle smell like a girl" she said whilst getting up.

Castle got up and looked through his bag to look for something and pulled out a pair of jogging bottoms and put them on and then walked up to Kate who was putting on a hoodie near the dresser so she didn't see him coming, when her head popped through the head hole and when she saw him he was directly in front of her still walking causing her to walk backwards into the dresser draws, he leaned forwards near her ear causing her to hold her breath and he gently spoke gusts of arm air now tickling her neck.

"And you Kate have got very soft lips" he whispered and then walked away form her proud of himself for making the usually to put together detective blush and speechless in less then 5 minutes.

When the door closed Beckett simply said "cocky ass" but she said it with a smile and a new light to her voice and eyes.

**A/****N**_** : What do you think ?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**** : None of the Castle characters are mine.**

**Enjoy !**

When Beckett got down stairs she was greeted with the sight of her father and Castle stood in the corner. Castle looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back until she heard Cal call her name whilst running towards her.

"Katie! Katie!" He yelled.

"What is it Cal ?" She asked.

Cal held u a cardboard box and said like nothing was wrong "this came for you." And then he ran away.

Kate looked over towards Castle and her dad and they both had the same pale faces. At this point pretty much all the adults were in the room because of Cal shouting her name. She looked around and they all looked right back.

She slowly opened the box and inside was a letter neatley rested ontop of the object which was strangely a pie. The letter read...

_'I spy with my little eye some Katie-pie._

_I've met some old buddies of yours_

_lets say hello to Dunn._

_Bang...'_

after reading this Kate looked around wild eyed and counting everyone in the room, everyone was there and she slowly started to calm down this was not good, this was not good one bit.

Kate walked out of the room quickly and called Esposito and started getting changed. When Castle went to go and see if she was okay when Castle walked in after knocking he saw her tucking her gun into the back of her jeans.

"Where's the badge ?" Castle semi joked trying to make light or even make her smile.

"You don't want to know Castle" She said with a teasing smile on her face.

Castle walked closer and hesitantly put his arms around her waist from behind and Kate gladly accepted this. After a while she turned around and looked into her eyes she raised up onto her tiptoes they were about to kiss when Kate's dad walked in and froze the moment he saw what they were doing.

"The officer is here for you." He said but before walking out he sing song "Just friends don't kiss and cuddled." Beckett reached onto the bed for a pillow before throwing it down the hall.

When Kate closed the door she turned around and suddenly Castle was right in front of her already leaning in. The moment their lips met her knees went weak and she quickly grabbed him and he laughed at her response she quickly his her head in the crook of his head to hid her embarrassment and her obvious blush.

"I'll meet you down stairs." He whispered and then he left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Castle characters are not mine.**

**Enjoy !**

When Beckett got downstairs officer Curdy was waiting patiently for her. After she filled him in on recent activity he left with a stressed look on his face.

Beckett was about to say something when a small girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes came up to her and started tugging at her shirt, Beckett knelt down to her eye level and ask "What is it sweetie ?"

"Are you gonna come lay tag with us now ?" She asked quietly.

It was a Beckett family radition to play big family games.

"Sure thing." And then she took the girl hand and started walking towards the back garden "Castle this is April by the way, April this is Rick" She said once Castle had caught up with her.

Castle stood off on the sidelines whilst he watched most of the Beckett family run around and play when he suddenly heard the sound of wood splintering and looked across to see a bow an arrow poking out of a tree.

Beckett approached it and looked around scanning the area for the shooter "Guys why don't you go inside for a couple of minutes." She told everyone. They all left except the adults. "Guys go inside now" She said but they all shook their heads "Could you at least go stand near the house if you aren't going to listen to me." At this they all stood near the house and watched carefully as Castle and Beckett looked around the area and looked at the note attached to the arrow.

_'Just wanted you to know we see you_

_Bang...'_

The note simply read and Beckett's face paled. When she finally looked up from the not she started to look around thinking where it could have been shot from when she couldn't fin it Castle said "how very Game of Thrones" Beckett just rolled her eyes and went to call Officer Curdy again.

Beckett had a feeling.

And it scared her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while.**

**None of the characters you recognize are mine but enjoy !**

By the time everything was finsihed with officer Curdy everyone was still a bit shaken and decided to have a nice quiet day inside watching movies.

All the little kids and teenagers were sat on the floor and the couch was full which left and arm chair in the corner. Rick and Kate looked at each other and they quickly rushed to sit in it first in the process something went wrong and they both collapsed onto the arm chair in a fit of laughter Beckett on Castle's lap laughing hyserically.

When they finally calmed down and stopped laughing they looked at each other becoming aware of their close proximity until they also noticed everyone staring at them.

"Would you two just shhh and be quiet" Jim said from the sofa.

At that Castle and Beckett stopped laughing and simply watched the movie sneaking glances at each other here and there each time Castle noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

It was 4pm when they all stopped watching movies and decided to order in.

When the pizza arrived Beckett insisted that she get it saying 'I'm the cop and its my job to keep you all safe' she walked out to the end og the drive to get it and on her way back she noticed something, something that simply made her heart stop. It was a read light under a car on the drive she put the pizza down and knelt to the floor to get a better look at it. It read 5 seconds and Beckett's world stopped and she ran as quickly as possible beofre she heared it go off and she got propeled forward from the explosion landing on a patch of grass, looking at he eyes she took a few deep breaths and stayed like that.

"KATE!" She heard Castle call along with other people she simply started to get up beofre a bunch of people rushed over to her and tried pushing her back down she swatted their hands away and standing up brushing her clothes off which now had holes here and there.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she said still taking deep breaths, she started looking herself up and down and noticed a few cuts and walked back to the house and into the kitched reaching for a wash cloth and her grandad's secret stash of alchole under the sink. She leant over the sink and dabbed the cloth over her cuts whilst doing this she noticed that everyone had followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm _fine_" she said once again. She held her arm over the sink and started to slowly pour the alchole on her cuts only making a slight hiss and the first sting but other wise remaining silent. When she was finished she pushed her way through her family and up the stairs to get changed.

Not even a minute after she closed the door Castle came in and she broke, she fell to the floor in silent tears and she feels Castle put his arm on her back trying to sooth her.

"Castle I'm no super cop I can't do this, I'm scared and I'm terrified and I have PTSD and I can't even hear a loud noise without nearly jumping out of my own skin." Kate suddenlt opened up just giving him some og her most trusted secrets.

"You can do this Kate do you want to know how I know" when she finally looked at him he continued wiping away the tears that continued to fall "cause you Katherine Beckett is the srongest person I know and you may not feel it but you are and when you can't be strong anymore just lean on me and I'll help you I promise."

When he finished Beckett practically flung herself into his arms whispering "I'm so glad I have you."

"The feeling is mutal now why don't you get changed I think there's an ambulance down staires for you." He said and left the room leaving her to sit there with a new fear coming to surface.

Beckett slowly came down the stairs 10 minutes later freezing when she saw the EMT waiting for her at the front door. She couldn't go to the hospital she just couldn't she walked down the stairs and tried walking towards the back of the house away from the paramedic she was quickly stoped by an array of uncle's suddenly blocking her path. Her dad gentley takes her hand and she struggles against it trying to dig in her feet.

"No ! NO ! STOP IT LET GO OF ME !" She was screaming now and Jim had to let go of her not knowing what to do she feel to the ground covering herself with her arms.

Rick went to walk forwards but was stopped by Jim "don't worry" he said and gave him a reasurring smile.

"Kate" he said gently and quietly so only she could hear. He was knelt down besides her.

"I don't wonna go" she said quietly.

"Go where ?" He asked trying to play dumb.

"You know where."

"Why ?"

"I'm scraed"

"Why ?"

"Cause last time I went I almost din't leave. They are gonna poke and prode me look at my heart and I am fine there is nothing wrong with my heart but then they are gonna keep me in over night and I don't think I can do that again. I've been so careful I've done everything they've told me to don't eat this don't drink that don't do this." A stary tear made its way down her cheek "It's not fair I've been shot at been in explosions been trapped in a freezer almost being frozen to death" as she continued to list them off her voice evemtually getting higher and higher and she could eventually hear peole gasping "I know I'm fine so why can't people just believe me ?" She asked standing and shoving her way past her unle's and storming out the back door.

Rick followed her out and sat down next to her on the grass "you know when I was 14 I had an accident I won't go into details but lets just say it was bad I was in hospital nearly twice as long as you it was awful machines always going off saying how fine I wasn't and I was terrified not only for me but my mother I couldn't leave her online in this world. To this day I'm terrified of the hospital but when its for the people you care you learn to distance those fears for them. So why don't we do this he checks out your wounds out here with no one watching and if you really want I'll get my old ones get checked out if you're really that scared or want me to go first."

"I don't want you to do that but I will get mine checked out but only if you refuse to leave." she said and Rick nodded waving a hand over his shoulder for the paramedic to come over.

"I'm proud of you, you know" Rick said.

"I know" she said and leaned her head on his shoulder until she had to remove it so the paramedic could do his job.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : The characters you recognize are not mine but enjoy !**

**The information below is not true or accurate.**

"Okay miss Beckett this is what I want you to do I want you to do the last steps of your recovery program which is basically eat healthier." The paramedic informed them.

Beckett nodded and said her thanks and then walked away, walking past her family and into the living room to watch some TV. Everyone stared at her waiting for them to tell them what the paramedic said.

"She's fine she just has to repeat the last step of her recovery program." The paramedic said walking in with Rick.

They all looked sadly over at Kate who was trying her hardest to not look at any of them. Rick walked over to her and held out his hand she looked at it questioningly.

"He's a good man detective." The paramedic said before leaving.

"What do you want Rick ?" She asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice but he could see it in her eyes.

He leant down and whispered something in her ear which simply made her break out a brilliant smile.

"Really ?" She asked.

He nodded and nodded towards the hand which was still out stretched.

Beckett grabbed his hand and basically jumped off of the couch still smiling Castle lifted her spinning causing her to laugh and exclaim "Castle put me down" When he did so she was still laughing.

"You ready to go on an adventure Miss Beckett ?" He asked bowing down like the brinces in movies. She looked around to see her family looking at her silently urging her on.

"Why Mr Castle I would be delighted."

She laughed and took his hand he stood up straight and spun her around.

"Well hurry up go get ready we have 30 minutes." She smiled and ran toward the stairs several of the Beckett women following her. Castle looked at her smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Any of the charcters you recognize are mine. Enjoy !**

Ten minutes later Kate walked down the stairs in a dark dress with loads of tiny flowers on, it reached above her knee but not too high that it was indecent. She took Castle's breath away. She left her hair down and in soft curls and she had on heels that weren't too tall but still gave her legs the never ending look.

Rick however was wearing a light blue button up shirt with his jacket and dark jeans.

Castle walked to the bottom of the stairs and bowed like a prince and stuck his hand out "M'lady you look absoloutley...breathtaking."

"Thank you kind sir" Beckett said with a blush tinting her cheecks and grabbed his hand.

They made it out the door before asking any questions until Kate finally broke and curiosity took over her.

"Where we going Castle ?"

"You're going to have to wait and see" He said with a smirk.

"Rick pleaseeeee" Kate said in a childish manner tugging on her hand. He just shook his head and continued walking and with that Kate huffed and stopped asking.

When they got nearer to the place Rick put a hand over her eyes and a minute later removed it exclaiming "Voila"

It was beautiful there in the middle of a field was a small table with 2 chairs with fairy lights all around the floor and 2 dishes on the table covered up.

"Rick...It's beautiful" Kate said above a whisper.

**A/N : I have written two chapter 13 and I couldn't decide so I hope you guys like this one.**

**Reviews help me write faster :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They spent the night eating dinner and talking comfortably about small nothings and starting to learn the basic things about each other much of which Castle already knew. When it came time to come home they listened to the radio and Beckett sung some of the songs softly whilst Castle listened to her his heart meling at her beautiful voice.

They pulled up on the drive way that was slowly becoming familiar and Beckett turned in her seat so she was looking at him "I had a wonderful time Rick thank you." And she slowly leant over the consoul in the middle of them and place a light kiss on his cheek and then pulled back and opened her car door and slowly got out and walked up the drive way. When Castle realized she had gone he quickly jumped out of the car and locked it whilst running to her as she had already managed to walk halfway down the long driveway and when he reached her he took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders noticing her goosebumps from the cold.

When they entered the house they were expecting it to be empty but of course there was always that one person who stayed up later just to ask quesions or to make sure that everything went okay. When they walked in they noticed a sleepy Candance sitting on the stairs with a blanket and her head leaning against the handrail on the side of the wall.

Candance yawned and lifted her head and asked tiredly "how was it Katie ? Tell me everything." But Candance was slowly falling asleep and Beckett smiled at her and walked over to her gently shaking her to wake her up.

"Come on sleepy head lets get you to bed." Beckett helped a very tired andance up the stairs with Castle following not far behind to go to their own room.

Kate placed Candance gently on the bed and pulled the quilt over her as the house sometimes got freezing at night.

"Did you have a good time ?" Candance asked even though her eyes were still closed.

Beckett sat down on the edge of her bed and ran a gentle hand through her hair, "I had a wonderful time, why did you stay up ?"

"Had to, wanted to ask something, too tired now, maybe another time ?" Candanced tired talking made Beckett smile, when ever she tried to talk when she was tired she always ended up talking in very short sentences always pausing in the middle.

"Yeah you can ask another time, sweet dream." Beckett leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Love you Katie."

"Love you to Candance."

Beckett stood quietly and turned off the light and closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room. She walked over to her room and when she entered she saw Castle already sitting in bed with glasses and a book and she smiled at how adorable he looked but also how familiar it felt. Beckett grabbed her pajamas and put them on somehow never managing to show him a bit of skin that he hasn't already seen, besides that one time her apartment blew up. She slowly crawled into bed with him and turned her light off and laid down and just stared at him as his lips barely moved as he read, nearly miming the words. A few pages later he must have noticed her eyes on him because he tirned his head to her and smiled.

"You know you once told me staring is creepy." He said.

"That I did, but it'sonly creepy when you do it, it's adorable when I do it." She said jokingly smiling up at him and he smiled back at her, he put his book and glasses down and slowly leaned down to peck her on the lips.

"That it is." He turned off his lamp and lad down to facing her. They were both smiling at each other even though neither of them could see but that didn't matter.

"Night Castle." She whispered as her breath slowly started to even out.

"Night Kate." He replied just before they both fell asleep.

The next morning Kate woke up to someone lightly shaking her shoulder and she looked up to see her dad in her room and for a second she thought she was back in high school that is until she realized she was cuddling Castle and blushing and quickly moved away from him.

"Dad wha-"

"Shh no time Katie there is another letter downstairs placed on the coffee table in the living room, no one knowing how it got there Katie and everyone is starting to freak out a little."

She was up almost instantly "Come on Castle up you get." She said semi-loudly but not loud enough to shout as she walked past him at the end of the bed she lightly smacked his food as she put a cardigan on.

Castle sat up grunting his eyes barely open as he said "Beckett that was not a very good way to be woken up and trust me I would know there have been better." When Castle heard a man clearing his throat and a snkikering Beckett he instantly knew it was her dad and he winced as he slowly opened his eyes "And as in better I mean pancakes. Good mornign Mr Beckett." Castle slowly got out of the bed and out of the door behind Beckett and Jim saying behind him.

"I know what pancakes mean Rick." And at this comment both Beckett's and Castle's walking pace increased as they were quick to leave the awkwardness behind them.

They walked into the living room where there was a small crowd of people starting to gather.

They was a neatley folded note in the middle of the coffee table with her name on it as she sloly walked to it and opened it her face draining of colour.

_'I know you lived but don't worry I'm not done yet.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

She takes a deep breath and just stops doing everything. She stands in the middle of the room thinking about everything that has happened with this case. She wants to move her family far away from this area but 1) she knows that they will adamantly refuse to move and 2) she feels as if this man who is determined to destroy her and her family would just follow them.

She knows hes planning something big because why else would he send her these notes, trying to make her fear him, trying to intimidate him.

She takes another breath.

All these notes have been delivered in different ways and every single note had a message that was meant to make her fear him to send her in a spiral of fear.

_'I hear you wonna play a game.'_

_'I spy with my little eye some Katie-pie,_

_I've met some old buddies of yours_

_let's say hello to Dunn_

_Bang...'_

_'I know you've lived but don't worry I'm not done yet.'_

All these messages, all these threats they are making her head spin and she hates it, hates that some guy is making her feel this way as if she isn't the strong and stubborn detective she knows she is. As if she hasn't survived the most almost deaths experiences she's had. Hell she was almost frozen to death, drowned, blown up, eaten and she is surviving her PTSD and she survived a bullet to the heart. She refuses to let this guy intimidate her, make her fear him.

She is scared for her family and she knows this guy is planning something big and hell he even met Dunn the guy who blew up her home with her in it. She won't let this man hurt her family.

She looks up and around at everyone looking at her, expecting her to fix everything and it's just not that easy and they don't know of all the hard work she puts into everything she does, how she stays up late and how she skips meals because she forgot that it was lunch or dinner time. How she sometimes falls asleep at her desk or how she has at least 4 different work tops in her locker so no one will ever know. No one ever knows how much work she puts into her investigations, well that's not exactly true, Castle knows, he always calls her out when he realizes she has been sleeping at the precinct and he always makes sure she eats even if it is just an apple and he always gets her coffee and makes her smile and laugh when she most needs it.

Kate Beckett slowly turns around and she feels Castle on her heels as she slowly walks out the door and down the path for 20 minutes and they are literally in the middle of nowhere. There are no cars or houses and no one in sight.

Beckett bends her knees and runs her hands through her hair and takes deep breath after deep breath as she tries to stop her tears, tries to calm her worries and fears. She won't cry in front of him. She won't cry because she isn't scared. She won't cry because there is not someone watching her with a gun pointed at her or trying to kill her. But she is scared and there is someone watching her and there is someone trying to kill her and she can't handle much more.

She feels Castle sit down beside her and he puts a gentle hand on her back trying to calm her, trying to get her to talk to him.

"I'm so scared Castle and everyone expects me to keep them safe which I will, I will keep them safe. But Castle I'm still hurting and I'm scared and someone is trying to kill me but I just feel like I can't let anyone know how scared I am or how much this is all affecting me because I need to be the strong one for them."

"Kate you don't need to be the strong one all the time, let me be the strong one for once, let me help you and Kate everyone is scared that doesn't mean you can't be scared. You're entitles to feel how you want."

He rubbed soothing circles on her back with his index finger and Beckett felt all the tension melting away. She slowly stood up and held out her hands to help Castle up and he stumbled as he stood making her laugh.

"Jeez Castle careful, we wouldn't want you breaking a hip."

Castle put his hand on his chest in mock offence "I beg your pardon Ms Beckett, I won' be breaking a hip any time soon thank you very much or are you forgetting there is only a few years of age between us."

Beckett's jaw dropped as she said "A few Castle there is almost 10 years between us what are you trying to say I'm almost 50 as well."

"50 !" Castle exclaimed "Beckett I'm only 40 and you know it."

"You may be 40 Castle but you can barely get up by yourself."

Castle stepped closer to her and leaned in to her ear and whispered "I may have trouble getting off the ground but believe me detective I have no trouble with any other forms of movement."

"Careful Castle my dad might hear you." And then she turned away laughing to her self and expertly hiding her blush.

Beckett heard Castle running to catch up with her so she walked faster so he ran faster so she started jogging and before long they were racing back to the cabin.

She knew she could trust Castle enough to tell him her troubles and to cry in front of him but does he trust her enough to tell her his troubles ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They reached the Beckett house hold 20 minutes later both out of breath with smiles on their faces.

"What do you say to Netflix and food ?" Castle asked on their way up the stairs with curious eyes following their movements. Castle saw Beckett nod and they continued on their way up the stairs to Beckett's room.

When they got inside the bed was neatly made and everything was tidy. Castle was confused because he swore that it was not this tidy before they left. Beckett must have been doing that mind thing everybody calls creepy but he secretly loves because she goes "My Grandma likes to tidy when she needs to think or she is stressed." Castle nodded his confirmation and made his way to Beckett's laptop in the corner of the room. "You know we really need to catch the person who is sending all these threats before my Grandma starts trying to clean the grass."

Castle turned to look at her over his shoulder and saw her going through her bag, most probably trying to find something more comfortable after the past few days she has had. "You're right but we will figure it out, before your Grandma starts trying to clean the grass."

Castle turned back around with her laptop in hand as she pulled out a pair of sweats and he points towards the door and she shakes her head. For a moment he panics, she doesn't want him to casually sit there whilst she changes does she because he really isn't sure whether he would be able to handle that or not. She smirks at him as she sees his facial expression change from calm and relaxed to panic and slightly aroused, she twirls her finger in a circle indicating for him to turn around and he breaths out a breath he didn't know he was holding, turning around with her laptop clutched tightly to his chest and taking deep calming breaths.

"You can turn around now Rick."

When he turns around she is wearing grey trackie bottoms and a white tank top and is about to pull over her head a grey NYPD hoodie and his breath stops when he sees the smallest amount of pale, creamy skin revealed when she lifts her arms up and her shirt rides up and not to mention her string toned arms which have a slight tan to them compared to the slither of stomach he just saw. He decided at this one moment that he doesn't think he will survive her but that's okay because what a way to go.

"Castle you're staring." She says walking to her bed and hiding the slight blush to her cheeks. She secretly loves it when he stares because when he stares she just feels so pretty and cared for and it gives her this warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach that she just loves and he melts her insides. She sits down on the bed and sees him look to the floor for a few seconds and takes deep breaths and her lips turn up at the corners by just a fraction of a smile but when he looks at her again he sees it and he loves her smile. Her slight subtle smiles, her full teeth showing smiles or the smiles that she gives him just to humor him, he don't care he loves absolutely all of her smiles. He loves all of her.

He looks around for his bag to deciding to get comfortable to but then remembers about her laptop in his arms and passes it to her and watches as she lifts the screen up and looks at him quickly out of the corner of her eye, blushes slightly and then types in her password and he smiles because he already knows what her password is, has known for a while and he loves her just a little bit more because of her password, _NikkiandRookforever105_, of course she doesn't know he knows and he's glad for it because if she knew she would change it so quickly and he doesn't want that to happen. He just loves it when he sees her fangirl side.

He finds his bag in the corner on a random chair he never noticed and finds the same kind of trackie bottoms Kate is wearing and a black long sleeved shirt and changes not caring that she is still in the room but it thrills him slightly knowing she is there, maybe checking him out maybe not and he can't help but look over his shoulder and notice her blush is a bit deeper and having his answer and grinning to himself. He changes shirts quickly not wanting her to see his scars, he knows she has scars and isn't bothered by them but to him when people see them they often don't find them attractive and that has damaged his self-confidence a bit but he doesn't let it show. His mother knows how insecure he is about them and always tells him 'if they can't accept you for you then they aren't the person for you.' and he has kept that piece of information for so long.

He turns around and sits on the bed next to her and he sees her slight frown and the way she bites her thumb nail when she is trying to pick a film he would like to and he thinks its adorable. If he was being honest with himself he doesn't think there is anything she does that he doesn't like. He sees her hesitate at the line which has The amazing spider-man on and he knows which film she is looking at and reaches over and clicks on it and he sees her smile before looking at him with a straight face and a raised eyebrow. But they're close now, like if you lean in an inch my lips will be touching your lips. Both of them freeze and he sees her eye flicker to his lips for just a second and he sees that blush again and he knows she is thinking the same as him. He feels her delicate breath on his lips and he knows he is done for because if she doesn't kiss him, he will kiss her. He sees her slowly moving in like in the movies when its so slow and all you want to do is be like 'just kiss already'. She closes her eyes and so does he they feel their top lips touching and then...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Their lips had touched for a second. One blissfully filled seconds that Richard Castle will never forget so long as he lived. Their lips had touched for a second and they would have touched for longer if not for Jim Beckett storming into their room wide eyed and out of breath only to pause and smirk as he saw his daughter move so far away from Rich she was on the edge of the bed and stumbling over her words "We were... er... just talking about the... um... case." Only for her father to raise an unbelieving eyebrow at her and for her to go beet red. But Castle, Castle can't say anything because he is still stuck in that one second that seems like every fairy tale rolled into one and is on constant replay in his brain. He wants to touch his lips just to feel where her lips had been but her dad is still in the room and Beckett is still stumbling over an explanation as if her dad thinks she has never kissed a man before. She never once questions why he stumbled into her room, why he didn't knock or what did he want she just simply stumbled over her words.

He turns to see her beautiful face, her sparkling eyes which have just a spark of fire to him but not an angry spark, quite the opposite actually, it's a spark of them, of how much that kiss affected her, how is arose so many feelings and how everything is in over drive. He knows her heart is racing just like his wants to see if he can see her heart pounding in her chest or the pulse pounding in her neck with the adrenaline of that beautiful second and the shock of being caught by her dad but he can't. he can't because then he would be staring at her chest and her dad is still in the room and she is uncomfortable enough as it is. She hasn't realized her dad isn't angry or doesn't need an explanation because he is smiling but he also has a spark in his eyes. The spark of pure happiness a parent gets when the child finally finds the one for them but he sees the fear of letting her grow up and finally letting her go. Not holding her hand but passing it onto another man, trusting that man to love her forever and to never hurt her. He sees that look and he hopes she will let him take her hand and not be so stubborn.

He is brought back into reality when he hears her go "Da-_ad._" And he loves hearing her say it like that, just a hint of a whine to her voice and he wonders what a teen Beckett would have been like before the harsh reality of losing her mother tore her down and she built herself back up, stronger than before determined to not let anything tare her down again building her walls so high that only a few will get over them. He sees that determination every day and he loves it, scaling higher and higher up her walls and he is so close to the top and he can feel it, can feel how she treats him differently, she is gentler towards him, she is more open to which these past few days have proven.

"What did you want dad." She asks annoyed because her father just burst through the door on a moment which could be blissfully beautiful, it was beautiful already, how they moved so slowly and when their lips touched their was just this energy that she knew she would never be able to get ride of, how this moment, this second is burnt into her memory forever. She acres about him and she knows he cares about her to, that's when she feels it that familiar guilt about knowing he loves her and lying to him everyday about not knowing what happened and she wants to tell him so badly but she is terrified because she loves him back she truly does and she knows he is her one and done and she will fight for him if she has to, knows she will do anything for him.

"Oh I was just going to say we found another note in the garden but if you guys are too busy I can just come back later." Jim said pointing behind him as if coming back later with such important news was actually an option.

Castle and Beckett are up in seconds rushing downstairs Jim is still at the bedroom door a bit frozen at how quickly they had moved.

They see the Beckett family in a circle surrounding the area where the note is. When Beckett and Castle reach there its a simple note lying on the grass. As soon as she sees it she is in cop mode. First thing she knew she had to do was get her family safe and there was a feeling that the house wasn't safe the house in which everybody had thought safe not 5 minutes ago. She looks around, frantic trying to find some movement somewhere until she remembers she doesn't have her gun and she sends a quick look at Castle and he sees her eyes drift to his hip and he gets the message instantly.

"I'm going to call Ryan and Esposito." He said already on a fast pace back in the house and grabbing her gun and as he passed the kitchen he saw a knife just sitting there and he grabbed it and tucked it into the back of his jogging bottoms and is outside again within 30 seconds and that's when he hears the first gun shot, an ear piercing scream and a whole crowd of people moving towards the house and he sees a flash of panic in Beckett's eyes at everybody's direction and he closes the door and it yelling at everybody to get in the lake and they're all looking at him as if he is crazy but he knows its harder in the water and the foggy water will hide their positions if they're underwater.

Once he sees everybody moving towards the lake and he sees Beckett behind a tree he starts to run for her but something hits his leg and that's when the second gun shot registers to him and he falls to the ground, quietly wanting to give the illusion he is down but he has just enough time to slide Beckett's gun across the ground and he will never hear the heart breaking cry she lets out, hears her screams for him and not being able to get to him.

That's when he hears it the rustling of the bushes and finally their messengers are revealed. He hears Dunn first hearing him telling her that last time wasn't the end, how it wasn't meant to end like that and he can feel the fear she radiates and the cries from her relatives. He hears the water rippling and then he hears her yelling at them all to stay in the water and he hears a splash, probably one of her relatives holding Jim down. He knows it's Jim because no father would just stand by.

He feels a boot nudge him and he makes him body go limp so he is dead weight. He doesn't react when the boot presses into his neck, holds his breath and then he hears it. That sickening voice. The one of Jerry Tyson. The one who has no mercy and he fears for her but he knows its not time yet. Knows he shouldn't move that now just isn't the time to reveal himself. The boot presses a little harder and he tells himself not to react over and over again. When the boot finally lifts from his neck he wants to gasp for breath but then he feels someone leaning over him, so close and he can feel his breath on his face and he tenses.

"You know Detective you should really stop thinking you're going to win this battle between good and bad. That you'll ever win because we all know why you became a cop and we all know you're never going to catch your mothers killer, do you want to know why Detective ?" He hears the voice moving around as if they're circling her and he hears a gun shot and wood splintering as if from a tree and he knows he can't stay like this for long. He feels Jerry Tyson moving away from him and he releases a breath slowly after waiting another 30 seconds of waiting to make sure that he wasn't close enough to tell anymore. "Because you will never win, you try so hard to be this hard core Detective, who follows a code when in reality you're just out for revenge, always following leads when it comes to your mothers case after all isn't that what happened with Montgomery ? With Detective Raglan and McCalister ? Every lead you will ever have, every lead you will ever get will go, it will be taken care of because this person is just too powerful for you. You like to think you're better then us but in reality you are just as bad as us, you've taken lives before everyone knows it after all didn't you kill the person who stabbed your mother in the precinct that you work." There was a pause and she knows she is trying to keep her emotions in check. "TELL ME I'M WRONG DETECTIVE !"

And then he hears her shouting back hears her fear, how she is scared for herself, for her secrets coming out, for him and he knows he is on the list because he can feel her gaze every so often. "You're wrong. You don't know anything about me and this so called too powerful to catch person, he will be caught because there are leads, leads you don't know about and he has sent people after me and they are all gone. I've survived every attempt on my life even yours Dunn. I've survived my apartment being blown up, being nearly frozen to death, standing in front of a bomb, and even a bullet to the heart so what tells you I'm so easy to get ride of. What gives you that idea because I keep getting back up every time."

That's when he hears all hell break loose, water splashing, guns being fired and he knows there is no attention on him what so ever so he gets up soundlessly reaching for the knife that is tucked behind him and he goes for Tyson first kicking at the back of his knees hearing him fall and hitting his head on the way down with a sickening crack. That must be when everyone realizes he is very much alive and he sees Dunn turn a gun to him and there is the distinctive crack of his gun. Then everything freezes. Everything and everyone is stuck in time, immobile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Everything is so still. So slow. You see everyone exhale in the air as their is gun shots fired and the sound of flesh being broken and the stuttered breaths of everyone. In this one moment you hear everyone's fears without a single person speaking. You hear the worries of a father begging for his daughter to be okay, knowing he won't be able to survive without her, but also for the man he knows she has fallen in love with as he knows the tragic pain which is caused when you lose your one true love, your soul mate, your one and done. You hear the fear of a woman in love hoping for the man she loves dearly to be safe, knowing she would give her last breath to him if it meant he could have just one more, knowing you would ive him anything, anything at all if he asked. She was scared for her family but knowing they're safe as they are in the water but not wanting them to witness someone being shot especially in front of her cousins. Then you hear the fear of the man who has proven he would do anything for love, has jumped in front of a bullet for love before and isn't afraid to do it again if it means she keeps breathing, keeps smiling. He loves her with all his heart and he knows that and he knows she knows, sees the way her eyes shimmer for him but always dim when he sees her remembering her shooting, remembering how scared she was and how he whispered those 3 words to her over and over. He would do anything to keep her safe, and she knows that.

The gun shot shatters the stillness and neither Rick or Kate feel the painful tear of flesh the bullet would cause. But they do hear the scream of a man as he buckles under the pain of her bullet._ Hers._ It becomes real at this point, its all over but at a terrible cost. She has a mans blood on her hands. Another mans blood to add to the others. Knowing she is going to pay for it later, knowing she won't be able to sleep even though she knew she had to make a choice, either him or Rick and she knew she would pick Rick anyway. Her family will look at her differently now, even though its part of the job, serve and protect, she protected and now she has to live with the choice she made. She knows her family will be walking on egg shells around her now and she guesses they have a reason to after all she carries a gun around and she just shot a man in front of them.

She is frozen. Her gun still raised but what else is she meant to do when she just shot a man. She feels the stares coming from the water and she closes her eyes tight just for a second and when she opens them Rick is there slowly tilting her gun down so it is no longer pointed at what is now air and he must hear her fast breathing. He must. But he knows the drill, she has to do CPR and suddenly she is hit with this force, not wanting another man to die from her gun and she is running towards him and she sees his sad eyes on her way to Dunn and she hears the water splashing, assumes its her family coming out knowing it must be safe. But now they have to witness her try t resuscitate a man that tried to kill them all. Has to see her with literal blood on her hands. 10 chest pumps, 2 breaths, 10 chest pumps, 2 breaths. She is on her knees and she feels her breath coming faster and she is trying to suppress her tears but there is a stubborn one rolling down her cheek that she just couldn't stop. She must have been trying to resuscitate him for a while now as she feels a large hand on her shoulder gently pushing him back and she knows it's Castle's hand, they've been in this position before. She leans back on her heels and takes a deep breath and looks at her hands stain red.

She stands on shaky legs and she feels Castle supporting her and she feels grateful because there is no way she can face her family in a wreck. She turns and sees everyone, some staring with sympathetic eyes, some with wide eyes, some shocked and some still scared. She needs to call the cops, she remembers that in her hazy state and asks if one of her family members could do it. She knows she's not aloud to wash the blood off her hands, after all it is evidence. She gives an unconvincing smile to her family and slowly walks off to sit near the lake. She faintly hears her dad asking "Is Katie going to be alright ?"

"Kate is strong but taking anyone's life is going to be hard but just be her kind and loving family and it will get better." Rick said laying a gentle hand on the worried fathers shoulder.

He sits by her and they say nothing but everything at once in the silence that passes between them. She lays her head gently on his shoulder and he lays a protective yet calming arms around her shoulders, pulling her tighter into the warmth in his body. He heard her sniff and he looked down to see the tears finally escaping her eyes and he makes random patters on her arm with his fingers and he feels her move her head more firmly into his chest. He knows the war that is havocing in her head, she must be thinking that everything they said is true. She knows she doesn't have to worry about Tyson waking up, knowing that 4 years of tagging along with her Castle must have learnt something, she also saw him ties by the hands around a bench that has been in the garden forever and knowing she will never be able to sit on that bench again knowing he was tied to it. She wants to curl up in bed and just lay there till she knows she has to move on, she knows she can't knows she will have t make a statement and hand her gun over, knows CSU will be here soon, knows they will take her family statements. She takes a deep breath trying to calm down. One thing at a time.

"Everything is going to be okay Kate." Castle whispers into her hair. Hears her sniffle again.

"I killed a man Castle, how will it ever be okay ?"

"You had no choice, what if he hurt your family or you Kate ?"

"What if he hurt you Castle ?" She asked.

"Then I would have lived, I ain't done annoying you yet Miss Beckett" he said with a smirk to his voice and heard her release a breath and knew there was a smirk on her face somewhere.

It was nearly 9pm when everything was cleared up, all of the young people in bed sleeping She could finally wash the blood off of her hands and she could curl in her bed. Which is where she currently is after excusing herself from her family's silent conversation. She needed to get out of her clothes but she didn't want hers she wanted Castle so she took his shirt which he was wearing earlier today and pulled in over her head and got into bed. Laying on her side facing the window. She heard the door open and close and the light turn off, she heard the rustling of him taking off his clothes, the zipper on his bag, and the bed slowly dip. She moved towards the middle and he must of felt because he moved behind her and she lifted her head so he could place her arm underneath her head and his hand was resting gently on her hip, hers hugging his arm tightly, her eyes screwed shut. They both jut lay there, just being.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They wake up closer then they have ever been. Only a feather being able to fit in between the distance separating the two of them. His arm is around her stomach pulling her into his strong chest, almost protectively. His head resting in her neck where her hair lays messily. She is hugging his arm as if she is begging him to never leave and neither of them know how true this is.

He wakes first and listens for a few minutes to her gentle puffs of air, listens as she releases a little snore every few breaths and he can't help but be captured in the beauty that is she. How she looks so peaceful and beautiful without even knowing it. He knows it going to be a hard day and he knows she is going to struggle but at least she is surround by family and at least he has her. He doesn't know about her but if he didn't have her everything would be a lot harder and the sky wouldn't nearly be as bright. He likes to think that she needs him just as much as he needs her and that thought keeps him going, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they are each others light in all of this.

He feels her stirring and his first thought is to pretend to be asleep, try to even out his breaths so they sound deep. She turns her head and her hair is all in his face and he can't help but take an extra long breath and the smell is intoxicating. She smells like cherries. He knows she is staring at him because she doesn't try to move her hair out of his face. She turns more fully to see him and he feels her resting a gentle hand on his chest drawing random patterns and he is so okay with that.

"I'm scared Castle." She whispers so quietly he can barely hear it but he does and he squeezes her hip where his arm had fallen to when she moved. He knows it's sometimes easier for her to open up when no one is watching. "I don't know what they think of me anymore and I most certainly don't know how they are going to treat me now and I'm just so scared." She releases a deep breath and buries her nose in his shirt and breathing in the scent that is simply Castle.

"I'm here for you Kate."

She looks up when he says it as he looks down at her, finally opening his eyes to see her large green ones staring back at him. It was inevitable as they both leaned in, getting closer and closer until their lips touched. It was magic, is what both of them would say for the rest of their lives. It was chaste at first but when Castle gently moved his lips over hers, all deals were off, she returned in kind as they continued to move their lips together, Castle pressing his lips against hers just a fraction harder as Beckett moaned and slowly fell back into the pillows bringing Castle with her. But when air became necessary they stopped, pulling apart gently as Castle rested his forehead again hers and kept his eyes closed whilst Kate stared at his face and all the things she can now notice that she couldn't before, this being the closest they have ever been.

"Castle, open your eyes." She whispered gently stroking his cheek.

"I can't." He said.

"Why ?"

"Because if I open my eyes and it was all a dream ?" He whispered his eyes remaining close.

Beckett leaned up and placed a feather like kiss to his mouth and then his cheek and then both eye lids. "I'm going to be here Castle, always."

His eyelids slowly fluttered open and he couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes were bright and there was a slight blush to her cheeks, a smile on her face, her teeth showing and he could see just a hint of that pink tongue poking out between her teeth.

"You have a beautiful smile." He said and he watched as the slight blush on her cheeks began to redden some more.

She was about to say something when she heard her name being called saying breakfast was ready and she looked down for a split second before looking back up into his eyes and placing another kiss on his lips before quickly hurrying out of bed with Castle not far behind.

When they got downstairs everyone was at the dinner table and it was silent except for the clinking of plates and the occasional 'can you pass me the butter' and it was killing her inside that her family couldn't treat her the same after yesterday but she knew this would happen. She felt Castle place a hand on her knee and he squeezed reassuringly, telling her that he was there for her.

"So how did everyone sleep ?" Castle asked rolling up the sleeves to the hoodie he had put on whilst walking out of the bedroom. All Beckett could think how caring he was, trying to break the obviously awkward but delicate silence they had found themselves in. When no one replied and he only received some glares and some confused glances she decided she had enough. She placed her knife on her plate loud enough for the attention of the people at the table to be drawn to her.

"Why are you guys treating me this way ?! I protected my family. You guys are acting like I'm such an outside and I'm sick of it if you have anything to say, say it, don't shut me out like it was some big family discussion to leave me on the outside."

"Katie-" Her father began to say when her Grandma spoke up "Do you feel guilt at all Katie ?"

""Of course I do but I had no choice. I protected my family."

"What's going to happen now ?" Her aunt asked next.

"There will be an official meeting sometime during the next few days."

Candance was the next to speak, ever curious "Have you ever shot anyone before." Beckett nodded silently, "How many ?" But Beckett knew that wasn't her real question.

"How many have I shot or how many have I killed ?" She could hear the intake of breaths and see everyone's wide eyes. "I've shot 12, I've killed 5." She could see when everyone registered what she had said and couldn't take it as she got up and went to her room as everyone stared after her. Castle stood almost straight away and started placing food on his plate for her but before he left he had to say something.

"She's worked hard to become the amazing Detective she is and she cares about everything. She gives a voice to those who don't have one and if you ask me she's extraordinary. You don't see her carry around her burdens all day or bottling everything up. No disrespect to any of you but you all may have known her longer but I know her better and what you can't see is that you're hurting her. You're treating her differently and I bet not one of you have noticed how you haven't looked her in the eye since yesterday happened." He saw as they all thought, "She's tough but like anybody she can only take so much, she probably feels like an outsider now and you should be making her feel more welcomed than ever. She's exytraodinary and its time you realize this." And with that he left, taking Kate her breakfast, and leaving her family with a lot to think about.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

He found her sitting cross legged on the bed staring out the window where it was currently raining. He placed the plate with her breakfast on the bedside table, when the plate clanked she didn't even flinch, he doesn't think she even registered the noise. He walked across the bed on his knees and when he reached her he gently ran his fingers in a soothing motion which always worked on getting Alexis to calm down when she was ill and crying. She leaned back a fraction and he knew she was listening.

"I told them how extraordinary you are." He whispers into her ear, his lips grazing the shell of her ear with every word. "I told them how much you deal with and that you feel like they are treating you like an outsider." She moved her head to the side so she could see him out of the corner of her eye "It's not fair how they treated you, after everything you do for them and everyone around you, constantly helping everyone. I think you're extraordinary Kate and I can't wait to prove that to you."

"I don't deserve you." She whispered and he could hear the tears in her voice.

He shifted around on the bed so he could look in her eyes "Why would you think that ?"

Beckett looked down and away from his caring eyes and he put his index finger under her chin so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes "I remember."

What he said next shocked her so much she almost got whiplash in her neck looking up at him.

"That's okay." When she looks at him confused he continues, "I'm hurt but I have to acknowledge that you had your reasons."

Beckett nearly tackled him off of the bed when she hugged him next. He felt her tears on his neck and new she was having a bad day already and it wasn't even 11am yet. Beckett pulled back slightly from where her head was nestled in his neck and they were close, _very_ close. And she couldn't have helped but look into his deep blue eyes, the few freckles he has on his nose that she had never realized before, the scar above his left eyebrow and the shade of pink his lips is. Then she realized that he was leaning in and slowly waiting to see if she was going to pull back. But she wasn't and she couldn't help the small upturn of her lips at the corner and she leaned in to and closed her eyes showing him that she wanted this. Wanted him.

Their lips touched and it was pure electricity. It was gentle and soft and everything she thought it wouldn't be but she loved it. She leaned in a little more applying more pressure to his lips and he must have taken that as a good sign because his tongue stroked over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth welcoming him in. She felt his hand on her waist and to say it felt right it was an understatement.

Things started to heat up when she began to lay down on her back and pulled him with her but he was hovering over her, his tongue fully invested in mapping every curve of her tongue and it felt amazing. He made her skin tingle, wanting more.

Neither of them heard the door opening until there was a loud smashing. They startled apart so fast that Castle fell of the bed confused and his lips swollen from her kisses. Kate looked up wide eyed to see her dad standing there his hands covering his eyes and two smashed cups on the floor. To say that Kate Beckett was blushing would be the understatement of the year.

"Da-ad why can't you knock.2 Kate asked embarrassed.

"I was bring you guys some hot cocoa I remember it cheered you up but I and now I'm gonna go." And then he left so quickly.

They were silent for nearly 5 minutes until Rick started laughing only for a pillow to be thrown and him and recieve a glare from Kate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

**A/N : A few people have told me I need a beta reader and have asked me why I don't have one. I don't have a beta reader because I don't know how to get one.**

Castle and Beckett had been sitting on the bed just cuddling, which Castle was happy to do, and they just lay there quietly staring, Castle lightly running his fingers through her hair. Beckett hummed at the feeling of him running his fingers through his hair as she thought she could easily fall asleep.

"You can't stay up here all day." Castle said quietly turning slightly so he can face her or well at least her hair.

"I know but it;s so peaceful and quiet and I don't want it to end." She said as she snuggled further into the gap between his neck and shoulder.

"We can do this anytime you want but you will have to talk to your family before we leave."

"I know I have to talk to them but I can't face looking at them with them looking at me as if everything is my fault."

"Well then look at me instead of them."

Beckett moved back slightly and looked up at him so they could look at each other, "that's sweet Castle but I think I would look a bit odd if I was talking to like 10 people around a family dinner table and only look at you."

"No it wouldn't I look at you all the time."

"Yeah, I know and remember how many times I've told you it's creepy." Beckett raised an eyebrow and him and he just smirked.

"Come on you're acting like you family are about to eat you alive." When he saw her look away he tried again in a more gentle tone "You don't have to look at them, or tell them anything you don't want to but you do have to talk to him. I'll be with you just like I always am."

"Okay." She said getting up and walking to go to the door with Castle following her. Just when she reached the door she turned around quickly and said "Just one more thing." Before she was kissing him, hard. Castle was so surprised he took a could of steps back taking her with him and when she forced her tongue into his mouth he groaned but then he pulled away and smiled when he saw Beckett trying to chase her lips with her own.

"I know what you're trying to do Beckett but you're not going to fool me. Go and talk to your family and then after we can do some more of that distracting you just tried to do." He smirked when he heard her growl slightly.

"Fool me my ass." She was saying under her breath when she went to go talk to her family. Castle followed close behind trying to hide how funny he found it that she was annoyed at him. She quickly turned around at the top of the stairs and when she went to try and kiss him again he quickly stepped back with her following him but he surprised her when he swept her up and slung her over his shoulder her face facing his back and when she went to pull his shirt up slightly he slapped her ass to which she replied "Richard Castle you just wait until you put me down."

"Katherine Beckett maybe if you weren't trying to pull my shirt up instead of going and talking to your family then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." He then started walking down stairs to the long awaited conversation with her family.

When Richard Castle walked into the family room with a very annoyed Katherine Beckett still slung over his shoulder some people were confused while others were simply amused. He put her down at the head of the table and she turned around with a deer in the head lights look and looked to Castle with a deadly glared and he just smiled some more.

"Kate has something to say."

"No Kate doesn't" and she tried to turn and go back upstairs but Castle caught her arm and brought her back to face her family.

"Yes Kate does."

She saw her family lean back further into their chairs and had to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm a cop." She started with and had to remain focused on something but couldn't find anything. Castle sensed her struggling to find her words so he let her go and walked to stand opposite her and she instantly focused on him "and I see a lot of bad things, I've been in life and death situations before and I am good at my job and I protect people. To know that my family doesn't support me and is looking at me the way they are hurts me."

"We didn't mean to Katie it's just we don't know this side of you." Her uncle said.

"You don't know this side because you never see me, it's always my responsibility to see you and then it's my fault when you haven't seen me enough. It works both ways and I don't always have the time to come over here but I can easily make the time to have lunch with you guys back in New York."

Kate looked at her family and saw as they all realized the truth.

"It's not my fault I've made a career for myself and it isn't my fault that some of you are stuck in the 80s believing I can't be a cop because I'm a woman. I'm ot the one who should be apologizing to any of you, you should be the ones to apologize. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home."

And with that she left for her room to pack with Castle following close behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

**There is a tiny time hop and Beckett and Castle are now beck in New York.**

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Since Kate Beckett was just a little girl she always believed to respect your elders and she has held that with her throughout her life so when she finally stood up to her family, in a respectful way, she couldn't quite believe that she said that to them. And she remained in that state of shock from going back to her room to pack, on the way to the airport, on the plain back to New York and from the New York airport all the way back to her apartment. And throughout the whole thing Castle was by her side, Castle drove her to the airport, Castle got her a ticket because she was silently freaking out on the inside and Castle drove her home and now as their stood in the middle of her apartment living room she can't imagine ever going through anything ever again without him and it's this thought that has a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. Not because she is sad, the farthest thing from it at this realization, but because he has always been there and he has always stood by her side and to think that she has been going out with all these men practically flaunting them in his face. And it is also this realization that has her realizing that she just wants Castle, because no one has ever come close to being anything like Castle, that no man could ever compare to him, and she just wants him.

It's the closing of the door that has her turning to face him, to see his startlingly blue eyes, staring back at her with so much love and admiration and that is what has her stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his mouth down towards hers. She expected it to be a fierce kiss, full of so much passion and a battle between tongues, but it is nothing like that it's sweet and gentle and the barely there movements of their lips against each others lips. When he pulls away he kisses her lips one more time and then rests is forehead against hers and they just stand there. Holding each other and simply being. She opens her eyes and she looks at him until he opens his eyes and they just stare at each other because this moment is simply perfect.

"You know it's weird and I've never realized until now but you are everything I've ever needed and I can't imagine anyone else because it has always been you." They both take a deep breath. "Its always been you Castle."

He crushes his lips to hers again and its intense and full of passion and it has her releasing a moan and him being pushed against the door and it is everything she thought it would be but no matter how good it is it will never match the kiss they shared just minutes ago and she has to pull away just to breath. But he doesn't stop kissing her, he moves down to her neck and he does what he has always wanted to do to her neck, he suck and he bites making sure to leave a hickey but she doesn't realize what he's doing until it's too late and she pulls his head back and glares and he gives her that charming, knee weakening smile that has her whispering "You bastard" in a too breathy whisper and he slowly starts to walk her back as she whispers "do you know how long I'll have to wear a scarf" but he's pushed her up against the hallway wall and latches back onto her neck and says against her skin "good" and then she is gasping.

Its sudden when she realizes what they are doing and she suddenly shoves him off of her and he slams against the opposite wall obviously startled and she is slouched again the wall one hand on her heaving chest the other against her eyes not ready to look at his smirk. "We have to talk." She says in a too husky voice.

"I like you Kate, I like you a lot" She looks at him. "I've liked you for a while and if you ask me it's a slight miracle that you're kissing me and I love it don't get me wrong but I want whatever this is to last so I just have to ask what is this." He waved a finger between them.

Kate stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest and she heard his wildly beating heart as she whispered "I hope it's the beginning of _us_."

"I like the sound of us." He whispered back.

"Me to."

It's not until Castle pulls away that she looks up at him "I should probably go it's nearly midnight."

"Stay."

"Kate" he whispers to her.

"Just to cuddle, nothing else, I promise." When she sees him nod his head she slowly moves her hand down to hold his and lightly pull him to her bedroom.

When they walked into her bedroom he paused at the doorway and she turned around to tug on his hand lightly and he sat on her bed with a blank look on his face. Kate went to her dresser to get her shorts and a baggy shirt out and quickly changed. When she was done she turned around to look at him and he still had that blank look on his face. She walked over slowly to him and sat down next to him, putting her hand on his knee and asking quietly "What's wrong ?"

"Do you remember that car crash I told you about ?" When he saw her nod he continued. "Well it was bad like I told you. And I have these scars and they're quite bad and I just don't want you to see them because they're so ugly and I just-"

"Nothing about you could ever be ugly." She interrupted him and she saw his eyes were full with unshed tears. She slowly stood up to stand in front of him. She ran her hands down from his shoulder, across his chest till she was at the hem of his t-shirt as she slowly began to lift it off of him. When his shirt lay on the floor she looked at him, really looked. He had a scar going down the middle of his chest, two on either side of his waist and and one going across his left shoulder. She looked at him and saw that he was avoiding her gaze. It's then that she realized how shy he actually was and so she stepped up to him and slowly ran her hands across each scar and placing a kiss on his lips before whispering "I think you're beautiful." He looked up at her and quickly looked away again "come on let's go to bed." And she slowly turned around and went to the top of her bed and turned down the sheets for both sides. She heard his belt and trousers hit the ground and then she saw him apear in front of her and they smiled as they got awkwardly in bed. Yes they had shared a bed before, yes they had kissed before, but it wasn't the same because now they were an us and everything was changed and now there was so much more and now they were slightly awkward which she just didn't understand.

She felt him shifting in the bed and she smiled as she felt him shift a little closer and then stopped. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as she turned onto her side. She was expecting it to be a little awkward but she wasn't expecting him to be this awkward.

"Castle relax."

"I am."

"You're not, now relax and just hold me okay ?" She asked.

"Okay." She felt him hold her just a little tighter, then she felt his face in her hair and she felt him breath in. She moved into the beck of his chest a little and soon there was no free space between their bodies.

"Goodnight Kate." He whispered into her hair and she felt his breath hit her ear causing her to breath in.

"Goodnight Rick."

And it was. It was a great night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Kate wakes up just as the sun has crossed the horizon with a feeling of warmth and safeness in her chest. She tries to think of the like time she felt like this and comes up blank. She is usually a restless sleeper in New York, this has come with years of being a cop and constantly being on alert, years of nightmares, she has adjusted to wake up at even the smallest of sounds, so getting a full night sleep in the city that never sleeps is about as rare as spotting a dolphin in a pond. She turns around just slightly to look at the man opposite her with his arm wrapped tightly around her, his face previously being buried in her hair is now close enough to touch and maybe even kiss him awake she thinks with a smirk. She leans in slowly and brushes her lips across his, feather light at first. This is how she discovered how the man she loves sleeps like a rock as she pressed her lips against his again and again, harder and harder each time. She abandoned his lips and moved to his neck and collarbone where she came across a spot that made him sigh then twitch. She smirked to herself, staying at that one spot she began to suck, bite and lick until she saw his eyes slowly fluttering open and he had a well place hickey as she thought _good it can be revenge for the hickey you gave me_ and with that thought she moved to the other side of his neck as he woke up just a bit more but his brain was still fuzzy. It was around the fourth hickey that he fully realized what was going on and he couldn't stop his reaction. She was kissing down his chest when she heard the groan, looking up she gave him a mischievous smile. "Morning sleeping beauty."

He looked down at her where both her legs were swung around his thighs, straddling him "Morning to you to. If I might ask what are you doing acting like a leach this early in the morning?" He smirked. She truly was beautiful with her glowing skin, curly hair and the most breath taking smile planted firmly on her face.

"Well I tried waking you up with a very sweet kiss if I might say so myself but when that didn't work I tried your neck and there was this one spot right about here" She pointed just below his pulse point where he knew he was ticklish and so extra sensitive. "and you done this little sigh then twitch so I stayed at that one spot and then moved to the other side of your next" she pointed just below his earlobe where another hickey laid "and i though I felt you twitch again and then I moved to about here" running her finger slowly from his next down to where his collarbone started and a hickey was "I started here and this is when your eyes slowly flicked open for a second." She gave him an evil smirk. She then trailer her finger down from his left collarbone to just below his right rib and slowly hunched down as she did so "then you woke up just as I go to just about here..." She then placed her mouth back on the spot she was previously sucking before he woke up. He gasped and he felt her smile against his ribs. When she felt him pulling on her hands which lay either side of his ribs she released his flesh with a loud pop and slowly crawled over him back up the bed on hands and knees hovering over him His hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her down giving her the good morning kiss that she actually wanted. She opened her mouth and let out a sigh, he took the chance to bring his tongue into play and flipped them so she lay on her back and him between her legs. They paused when he swept her hair out of her face, smiling at each other. The heated moment was lost as he remained where he was resting on his elbows above her staring at her eyes.

"So by my count you had given me about four hickeys before I eventually woke up?" He asked with a smirk on his face but love shining in his eyes.

"I would've given you more but ya know I got caught" She says jokingly with a crooked smile. She leans up to kiss him again but his phone starts ringing with Alexis' signature ring tone and they both look over towards his phone.

"Hey honey" Castle says in his cheeriest tone as he answers the phone.

"Hey dad um there was a message on the machine from an Elizabeth Beckett saying that she and a bunch of Beckett's are on their way over to Beckett's apartment in New York and should be arriving at about 10 this morning. Apparently they called last night but I didn't hear cause I fell asleep with my headphones in, sorry." Alexis informed her father.

"It's okay Pumpkin."

"Dad, if you're not there and you're not here then where are you?" Alexis question with a hint of knowing in her voice.

"I um...uhh" Castle tried to stumble out but never got the chance as Alexis interrupted him.

"Mmhmm that's what I thought. Bye dad." Alexis hung up on him and he heard the smile in her voice rather then saw it.

He released a sigh and put his phone on the bedside table, dropping his head onto Beckett's shoulder simply breathing in her scent. He stiffened slightly as he remembered what Alexis said and looked at the time. 8:30am that gives them enough time to clean the house and go food shopping right?

"We need to get up" Castle said pushing up from her and trying to leave without an explanation. He suddenly found it hard to move when he felt her tighten her legs around his waist holding him like a vice grip.

"Where ya trying to go Castle?" Kate asked with a cheeky smile on her face. She looked so relaxed and happy that Castle didn't want to pop her bubble with the news that her family will be here in just a little over an hour. He wanted Kate to be like this for as long as possible but knew if they didn't start doing everything now they wouldn't finish in time.

Castle breathed a sigh and told her what Alexis told him and watched as her eyes grew comically wide and she practically threw him off of the bed as she rushed to get showered and ready. Castle followed with his eyes to where she rushed into her bathroom and heard as the shower turned on.

He found a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note telling her he went to go get food and for her to start tidying whilst he was gone.

To say she tidied was an understatement as when he walked in she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor trying to make it spotless as he looked down amused at her she blew a piece of stray hair away from her face which he found absolutely adorable. He kneeled down and tucked it back behind her ear as she looked up with worried eyes.

"Its going to be okay right" She asked breathless and the worry evident in her eyes.

"Of course it will."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up with wide eyes.

"They're early Castle, really early" She said as she rushed to tip the bucket of dirty water down the sink and put the bucket in its rightful place.

"I'll start with lunch and you answer the door" He saw how nervous she was and pulled her closer to him by the top of the arms and placed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine."

Kate walked over to the door nervously and opened it to reveal everyone from the family reunion "Hi everyone please come in" She said as she stepped aside and made a gesture for them all to come in.

Kate never thought she had a small apartment and she knew it wasn't big but when you have all the Beckett's in one apartment you couldn't help but realize how little space there was. The food fanatics of the Beckett family and just those who loved to cook walked over to the kitchen to either help or to start cooking something else, the kids just simply ran around or was looking at her bookshelf and even a few of them found her guitar in the corner and started to pluck at a few strings, the older people of the group was sat in the living room all having a chat and observing their surroundings. Beckett knew for many o them that the flight mustn't have been cheap and it was most of their first times being in New York. She took a moment to observe her surroundings herself and simply reflect that all her family have come to see her. She took a deep breath and felt Castle wrap his arms around her from behind. She looked at her Grandma and Grandpa and they were both looking at her with matching smile on their faces and she returned it. She knew she was stubborn along with her family and she loved them and they love her and this was their way of saying sorry, their way of trying to reconnect with her.

"You okay?" Castle whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay Castle, everything's perfect." She whispered as she turned to give him a light kiss on the lips and sighed. Everything was perfect because her family was together again.

**The end.**


End file.
